The Doll's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: One day, while cleaning the attic, Harry finds a large suitcase containing a human-sized doll. He begins to talk to the doll, desperate to talk to someone. He feels safe with it, and it becomes his confidant. However, he's unaware of just what effect his magic will have on the doll... It may even give him a mother like he wanted...


Harry Potter was scared of the attic. It was dark. It was smelly. It was full of spiderwebs. The darkness only added to his racing thoughts. What was it that smelled bad? Where was the next Spiderweb going to be? He shivered as he walked forward. He then walked into something and fell on his seat. It was...a large suitcase.

It wasn't just a typical large, it was...a HUGE large. A bigger than him large. Harry blinked as it fell down. Suddenly, all fear was lost. It was replaced with curiousity. He wanted to see what was in the box. He moved over to it and poked at it in confusion. How did he open it again? He saw Vernon with his briefcase... Oh yeah! There was a latch! If he could find that, he could open the box... He reached around until he located it, and he pulled at the locks. They popped loose, and Harry felt excited. He was gonna find something cool! He pushed the lid open. Then he let out a frightened squeak when he saw what appeared to be a woman. She was lying down with her eyes closed, still and unmoving. She had white hair, and a strange dress. Harry tilted his head in confusion. How was there a lady in the box? He approached the box and poked her in the cheek. No response. But she felt...plastic. He realized it was like a doll. A big life-sized doll. He blinked and poked it again. The doll obviously didn't respond. Harry was entranced by its beauty. It looked just like a pretty woman...So real... He sighed sadly. "You're so lucky...you get to be pretty..." He took a seat beside the doll. "I'm stuck being ugly...I hate me..." He pulled his knees up to his chest. "Everyone hates me...I'm a freak. They say so." He buried his face into his hands. "It's okay though...I know it's true..." He reached out and touched the doll again after he had stopped feeling sorry. "You're a good listener..." He smiled at the doll. It made him feel a bit better. A bit safer... He heard the attic open, and his uncle screeching up at him. He quickly shoved the suitcase closed and rushed down. It was beating time. Little did he know, a slight magic spark had awakened in the doll...

The next day, Harry was cleaning again. When he was done, he decided to sneak up to the attic. It was hard with his extremely bruised arm, but Harry was determined, and it paid off. He was inside the attic soon enough, and he rushed over to the suitcase. With an excited movement, he flipped it open. He blinked. Something was different about the dolly... It's eyes were open. He waved his hand over the eyes, but no reaction. He shrugged and sat down in front of it. "Uncle Vernon hit me again...He told me my work wasn't done...but I did it! Dudley ruined it..." He buried his face in his hands. "He always does that...I finish my work and Dudley wrecks it all..."

Harry continued to talk about his day to the doll, letting out his pain. At one point, he sobbed into the Doll's chest, trying to find the nearest bit of comfort possible. It seemed to work, and eventually he felt a bit better. Little did he know just how much of an effect he was having. His magic was giving the doll life! She was slowly, sloooowly gaining sentience. At the time, all she could do was see. She didn't see Harry, but could only look up towards a dark ceiling. She was desperate to move, so she began to try it. She internally huffed in indignation at her failed attempts. "Oh, just WONDERFUL' She thought. 'Newfound sentience and I can't move a single joint? How utterly ludicrous!'

Suddenly, she saw a tiny arm reach over her eyesight, and out of nowhere the world went dark. She had been locked in again...who was opening and closing her prison? And why did he have such a depressing and tragic life? It was bizarre...At first she found the tiny voice annoying. But after a while, she grew accustomed to it. She wanted to talk back, tell him to stand up for himself. However, the next day, when she learned to move her fingers, the boy's voice sounded weaker...gravelly. "T-They threw me outside Miss Dolly...I-I think i'm sick..." He admitted. Because he didn't know her name, he had taken to "Miss Dolly". It was rather childish in her opinion. In fact, she already had a name in mind for herself: Suigintou. She liked the way it sounded.

Still, it did have a charm to it... He was an innocent boy. Despite all he went through, he retained his innocence. The next day, she discovered that her arms were beginning to move, along with her legs. She was beginning to gain total sentience! But for some reason, her eyes were still stuck staring forward. She focused into this, and continued her attempts while moving her arms in her suitcase. However, when she waited for the boy to arrive at his usual time, he didn't show... She intended to talk to him today. Her voice too, had begun returning to her. "Where IS the child?" She said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "I'm still waiting!"

After what must have been an hour, she heard footsteps, and then the sound of her latches unlocking. She actually smiled for a moment, before she went rigid again. If he saw her moving, that would scare him. She waited. His footsteps sounded different...Weak and uneven. Light flickered across her vision, and she blinked when she felt a weight on her chest. She heard a soft groan, and a gravelly voice uttered, "H-Hi miss dolly...I'm still sick...my tummy hurts really bad..."

She felt a small pang in her chest. She fought the urge to hug him. Something had to be done about those people... He clutched tightly to her dress. After a moment, she realized it felt wet. "C-Can I tell you a secret...?" He whimpered. "I...I just want...someone to take care of me...And love me..."

She felt pain. Harsh, intense feeling for the child clutching at her. She growled silently, then she sat up. So quickly in fact, that she terrified the boy. He gasped and flinched away, watching in horror and wonder. The doll cursed herself internally, but smiled regardless. "Well hello there, small one." She greeted. Then she got a good look at him. He had to be the tiniest human being ever. His skin was sickly pale, and it stretched across his face, signaling that he hadn't eaten in a while. His arm was dangling loosely at his side, and blood was trickling from his lip. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at the door leading downstairs. "Filthy pigs...Tormenting a child like this..." Harry just...watched. He couldn't do anything else except watch as she rose out of her suitcase and walked over to Harry. She towered over him. "...So then...I believe it was Harry, right?" She asked with a smirk.

He didn't say anything, only stared in shock. Suigintou sighed, rolled her eyes, then said, "come now, you did have an issue talking to me as a Doll."

Harry blinked then reacted. "Y-You're real..." He breathed, barely audible. "You're alive!"

Suigintou scoffed, "of course I'm real. You brought me to life, you bugger. How did you do that?"

He flinched at her tone. "No...Not the freaky stuff... Not again...He'll kill me!"

Suigintou blinked and tilted her head. "So...they hate you because you're magical? That is..." She grew pissed off, "DISGUSTING!" Harry flinched at her volume. "Of all the deplorable, evil, VILE beings..." She grumbled. She reached down and scooped up the boy, carrying him against her hip. She ranted the entire way down the attic ladder, and began to attract the household members. She set Harry down for a moment. "Hold on. I'm going to take care of them." She didn't know how she knew of the power Harry's magic had bestowed upon her...But she knew that she needed to find toys. Lots and lots of toys.

It had taken a few moments (there was an entire ROOM filled with toys) and she smirked. This would be the easiest job ever. Now to deal with the screaming man who was approaching... She looked over the army she had just put together. At the forefront were some small plushies she had found in a cupboard under the stairs. And behind them, all kinds of the latest toys. When the voice got close enough, she looked up. There in the doorway was an EXTRAORDINARILY fat man. So fat, it made her gag. He froze when he saw her, standing behind the toys with Harry at her side. When the voice got close enough, she turned her eyes up from the army of toys. In the doorway was a man so fat, his clothes had to have been tailored. It made her gag. "Repulsive..." She said out loud. "Attack, my dear soldiers! Bring this despicable creature's misdeeds to a halt!" Instantly, every toy leaped to attention, zipping right at Vernon Dursley, who let out a blood curdling shriek in response as he went down under the weight. He was hit with dozens of different toys, which made him cry out every time. Suigintou laughed. "Pathetic trash!" She mocked. "A few little toys bring you down this easily?" Vernon was only the first. The toys swarmed out, bloodlusted, searching for the other 2 household members. They were...promptly dealt with. Soon, the three Dursleys were all tied in the living room. Suigintou sat in their recliner, using it as a throne. She let out a maniacal cackle. "Ooooh the things I can do! How did it feel beating a tiny child? Did it make you feel good?" She demanded, harshly.

Vernon snarled at her. "He's no child. He's a FREAK!" Is what he would have said, had he not been gagged.

Suigintou leaned back in her chair and entered another pose, posture perfect as usual. "Hmm...maybe I should do the same to you.~" She grinned maliciously, scaring Vernon to death. "In fact...I think that's just what I'll do."

"M-Miss Dolly...?" She turned to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Ah, boy! Come over here!" She invited with a smile, waving him over. The weak and sick boy was terrified when he walked past his uncle. Why? Because Vernon tried to lash out at him in violence. He squeaked in fright and hurriedly rushed towards the doll. She picked him up and placed him on her lap. And then she glared at Vernon. "Trying to attack him? You're quite stupid, aren't you?" The woman, Petunia, shrieked loudly. She tried to wriggle free in rage, but Suigintou shut her up with a glare. "Silence." The doll tightened her hold on Harry. "You've done some terrible things to this boy. And I don't intend to let you get away with it."

Just as she was about to set the toys on then, a loud crack was heard from outside, and the door opened immediately. Suigintou, Harry, and the Dursley's shot their head towards the door. What did they see? An extremely old man. He looked at the scene before him, concerned. "Mr. Dursley, I see his accidental magic has been causing trouble-Hmm? Harry, my boy, why in the world are you so injured?"

Harry blinked at the old man. He didn't know who he was at all, but he was also feeling delirious from his sickness, and he whimpered, hiding in Suigintou's chest in fear. She smirked at him. "I just finished saving dear Harry from those horrid folks over there." She gestured to the Dursleys. "He came to me one night, and talked to me. I was just a doll then, so I couldn't talk back yet..."

The old man blinked. "Who or...what are you?"

Suigintou stood, setting Harry on her hip. "I'm Suigintou." She narrowed her eyes. "Explain how you know Harry. Now."

The old man nodded and raised his hands. "I mean no harm. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"All right. That's one question answered. Now how do you know him?"

"I am...A friend of the family." Dumbledore explained, still confused as to her identity. Suigintou nodded.

"Well then, did you know he was here? Who's responsible for his being with these barn animals?" She demanded.

Dumbledore almost replied, but saw Harry tug on a par of Suigintou's clothes. "M-Miss Dolly...I don't feel good..." Suigintou's attention shifted immediately.

"Oh, it's all right, dear. You'll be okay." She assured gently, patting his head. "I will look after you as soon as I'm done with the old man."

Harry smiled softly before grimacing in pain. "K-Kay Miss Dolly..."

Suigintou looked back at Dumbledore. The old man seemed to be putting two and two together. The Dispatched Dursley's, Harry's state... "I see..." He said softly. "I've made a grave error..."

Dumbledore pulled his wrinkly hand up to his mouth and breathed sadly. It was Suigintou's turn to figure something out. "Are you saying YOU put him here?!" Dumbledore nodded gravely. Suigintou rose to her feet and approached him. "Crouch down." She ordered. He complied...and she slapped him across the cheek as hard as she could. "YOU IDIOT! YOU BUMBLING BASTARD! Do you know what they did?! They beat him!" She cried. He flinched at her words. "If I hadn't somehow been brought to life, he would likely have been killed due to your negligence! What do you have to say for yourself, old man?!"

Dumbledore flinched at her words. "I...I'm so sorry...I did not think..."

She scoffed. "And now, because of them, the dear boy is sick. I'll have to look after him..."

Dumbledore tried to reply. "I have a place he could go..a-another friend, better suited. Would you like to go?"

Suingintou crossed her arms. "Yes, I would like that very much. If you tried to take me from him, I would be forced to slit your throat."

Dumbledore blinked. He weighed his options...could he obliviate them both? No...that would be poor. He decided to simply take them to where he intended. "Very well then." He said. "When would you like to leave?"

Suigintou's reply was so fast, she almost cut him off. "Right now. Take us there so I can tend to him."


End file.
